Not A Story
by Starlight1o1
Summary: I'm experimenting with something. Do not click this it is not a Fanfic.


Chapter 10

We Plan a Fake Wedding

AnnabethC

Labyrinth  
>Percy and I had been trekking through the maze for a while now. It had been way to quiet, lately. As our conversation faded into silence I began to hum.<br>"Wisegirl?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"What kind of wedding do you want?"

"...?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Hmm? Oh! Like big, small, somewhere in between, I dunno," he babbled. I laughed (partly at him, partly at the thought that was about to become words).  
>"Honestly? I don't really care. But, Percy? I wonder if our <em>parents<em>-like, your dad, and my mom- will come."  
>I heard a rumble of thunder but it didn't sound very menacing.<br>"Tough to say," he laughed, and our conversation faded into silence once again. I wandered farther in front of him, humming again. Water dripped and shadows danced on the walls. Definitely an older part of the labyrinth, so I got out my map. I was looking down, studying which way to go at this fork in the road, when-  
>"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. I whipped my head around, to see a huge monster barrelling towards me. And I was petrified.<br>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x -

rapunzeleah123  
>Annabeth<p>

"PERCY!" I screamed. No, no, no, this can not be happening. In desperation, I unsheathed my knife and leaped at the super-sized snake.

I got it in the mouth, and it hissed and disintegrated.

"Whoa." Percy wiped snake saliva (Ew) off of his face. "Thanks, Annabeth. You know my curse of Achilles remained with me, though, right?" He asked with the hint of a smile.

I punched his arm. "Shut up. I was saving you. Let me have a moment of glory."

We walked around a few more corners when I froze. "Percy, where's the map?"

He frowned. "I thought you had it!"

"No, we left it by the campfire remains this morning." I sank to the floor and rummaged through my bag, then his. "HADES, no. No, no, no..."

It wasn't in either of them.

Percy and I tried retracing our steps, but the Labyrinth had other plans.

"Now we won't know how to get to the center of it!" Percy sat down and put his head in his hands.

I sat next to him, put my arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek. "We'll find a way. We're demigods. Powerful ones at that. I mean, a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena? We're unstoppable."

He smiled, and we shared a gentle kiss.

When we broke apart, I stood up. "Let's get going."  
>_<p>

AnnabethC

We struggled through various traps of the labyrinth, saving each other numerous time (just let me pretend!). I stopped in my tracks.  
>"Percy!" I exclaimed.<br>"What?" he whirled around, Riptide drawn. I laughed.  
>"I have an idea," I said, and watched him grumble.<br>"What?" he repeated, much...calmer this time.  
>"I read somewhere-"<br>"Oh, great."  
>"Would you stop?" I laughed, "Anyway, I read somewhere that if you follow one wall, it'll eventually lead you out. But, there is no one exit for the labyrinth, so maybe it will lead us to the center!"<br>"That's...actually good idea!" I said.  
>"Always the tone of surprise," I rolled my eyes.<br>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Percysclique

Percys POV

So Annabeth had this brilliant idea of following a wall through the labyrinth. Now normally, I would love to follow her plans because  
>a.) They were usually good<br>and b.) They saved my butt from being killed.  
>But this plan sounded crazy. We could be wondering in here forever following the same wall all our lives. And I didn't know about Annabeth, but I really didn't want to get married down here in a maze.<br>"Hey, Annabeth?" I said after following the same wall for what felt like hours.  
>"What?" She asked her voice filled with deep concentration though what she was concentrating on I had no idea. There wasn't much to think about down here in a magical maze.<br>"So, no offence but-"  
>"You don't think this is going to work?" Annabeth asked, reading my mind.<br>"Umm...well..."  
>"Trust me, Percy, I know what I'm doing." She snapped.<br>I rolled my eyes, glad that she couldn't see me.  
>"I know what you just did," Annabeth said.<br>Whoa. Was being stuck down here making her crazy or giving her some sort of superpower?  
>"And no," she added. "I don't have any superpowers."<br>Oookkkaaaayyyy... that was weird.  
>"Percy!" She exclaimed, stopping suddenly. I bumped into her.<br>"Sorry," I mumbled.  
>"Look!" She pointed ahead and I gasped. I totally wasn't expecting this.<br>_ _ _ _

rapunzeleah123  
>Annabeth<p>

"Hello, Annabeth, Percy." Hermes grinned at me. "You lost?"

I rolled my eyes. Normally I'd have more respect for a god, but we were tired, upset, and hungry. "Hermes, it would've been a LOT more helpful of you could bring us the map. Then I'd appreciate you more."

He lifted an eyebrow. "A simple 'please' would probably suffice."

I stamped my foot. It was childish, but I was not feeling very patient at the moment. "Please shut up."

"I heard please. Here it is." He handed us a piece of yellowed paper.

The map! Now I felt like I could fly. "Thanks, Lord Hermes."

He smiled. "Eh, well, you might fail anyway. Who knows?"

With that happy thought, he vanished, leaving Percy and me alone with the map.  
>_<p>

Starlight1o1

A/N You get to meet Alexis now but one thing first even though she is from Ancient Greece let's just pretend that a spell was put on her so she would mostly talk like a modern day person.

(Peace)

"Chaos, do you think we need to go get Violet too?" I asked.  
>"Why do we need Violet?" he asked curiously.<br>"Well it makes sense with a part of a prophecy the oracle had a while ago and we both know that Shadow does have a soft spot for kids."  
>"Peace since when do you listen to the oracle and Violet's either twelve or thirteen so I don't think that really counts as a kid."<br>Alexis put a hand on Chaos's shoulder.  
>"I think your sister is right. The best chance we have is setting Shadow up with a trap instead of an outright fight since our main opponents consist of Gaea and Shadow. We don't have a good chance with them as our opponents. We have to strike their weaknesses early on if we want to defeat them."<br>"Fine we'll do it your way."  
>He gives in so easily when Alexis says something but when I say something he tries to talk me out of it, not that he has really managed to succeed in doing that yet.<br>"Wait a second." Chaos said.  
>I winced. I was sort of hoping that Chaos wouldn't remember before we got Violet.<br>You do realize that Violet is not only from the future but also a roman Chaos said in my head.  
>So…<br>So if we get Violet she will have to fight alongside Alexis and the idiot which is against the agreement the gods made after the civil war.  
>You do realize that we weren't there when they made that agreement I pointed out.<br>Stop arguing with me. Something has changed about you. A few days ago you wouldn't have even thought of breaking a rule and now you're all for breaking the laws of the universe.  
>Chaos froze.<br>"Don't tell that what I'm thinking is actually happening." He said out loud.  
>"I can't really tell you that." I replied.<br>"Who is it?" Chaos said in a cold, contained fury.  
>"Gods Chaos, you need to calm down. At least give your sister a chance to explain things especially since I don't even know what you two are talking about."<br>"Who is it?" He repeated tensely.  
>Great more explanations that I couldn't give. I should at least be grateful that Alexis can calm Chaos down so easily. Chaos and I almost never fight and if we do it's mostly just a minor disagreement. Things only go bad when we disagree on a huge matter and this fight seemed to fall into that category; at least it did for him.<br>"I'm not exactly sure yet."  
>"Oh so you're risking all this when you don't even-"<br>I interrupted him.  
>"Look sometimes I get blocked and you know that so don't ask, besides we actually need Violet and I'm not taking no for an answer."<br>"Okay we'll go and get Violet and join up with the idiot but please just tell what you saw." Chaos said.  
>I shook my head.<br>"You're not supposed to know what happens. I'm only supposed to tell Alexis, Percy, Annabeth and Violet. Even then I can't tell them everything."  
>"You're lucky that you're an immortal being and that's all I'm going to say." Chaos grumbled.<br>I smiled.  
>"Thanks."<br>I turned to Alexis.  
>"I think you're going to like Violet but she's really shy so try not to do anything rash."<br>"Since when am I rash?"  
>"How about that time when you were up against that whole army of flaming-"<br>"Stop, I get it just don't go there. I admit that sometimes I'm rash but in my defence during the heat of battle sometimes rashness is what calls for."  
>We both laughed and I held out my hands for Alexis and Chaos to take. Sometimes it feels ironic that time travel is the only thing that actually takes a bit of effort to do. It's just a good thing that Chaos gets free reign in Hades kingdom. Technically I shouldn't be in Hades's dominion because that's more up Chaos's alley but that's the nice thing about having a brother like Chaos. Now to find Violet.<br>"Okay where exactly is Violet?" Chaos asked.  
>"Well right now she should be in Elysium talking to Bianca Di Angelo. Bianca was the last daughter of Hades to be born so they're not only close half siblings but also very good friends."<br>"Well let's just go before you get any ideas." Chaos said.  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked incriminatingly<br>"Nothing important."  
>I really doubted that but I let it go. The three of us walked over to Elysium instead of teleporting to see how much had changed over the years. After a bit of wondering around we found Violet by a fountain talking to Bianca. I could tell the second that Violet had spotted us because here eyes lit up.<br>"Big Sister." Violet shouted excitedly.  
>She was waving her arms wildly, probably motioning us to join her.<br>"Big Sister?" Chaos questioned with the raise of an eyebrow.  
>"I thought you said she was shy." Alexis added.<br>"She likes to call me that and what can I say other than we're really close oh and that her mom is Japanese."  
>"She doesn't look Japanese." Alexis observed.<br>"That's because her mother is half Japanese and half European." I replied.  
>"And that's supposed to explain everything." Chaos said sarcastically.<br>I knew that he meant something else when he said that but why not have some fun?  
>"Actually it is." I said while sauntering over to Violet just to annoy him.<br>"Hey Violet, how do you feel about helping me out in another prophecy?" I asked laughingly.  
>"Hmm let me think about it. Will this one include a really angry Cyclops about to smash me to pieces because if there is you so owe me." Violet teased.<br>"I make no promises."  
>Violet turned serious.<br>"What's the problem this time?"  
>I was about to answer when I noticed Bianca frown. A look of recognition took over her features just as Chaos and Alexis reached us.<br>"Hey I know you, what's your name again oh it's A-"  
>I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth before I remembered she was a ghost. My hand slipped through her body and Bianca shuddered.<br>"Please don't do that again. You do realize I'm dead. It just makes feel really uncomfortable when people wave their hands through my body."  
>I was pretty sure Chaos was going to make some snide comment about how she technically didn't have a body anymore since she was dead. Before he could I quickly whispered something into Bianca's ear. Now that I had that matter cleared out of the way I could get on explaining things to Violet.<br>"So you're Violet. My name is Alexis Silverstone."  
>Alexis extended her hand while observing Violet. She was probably taking in Violet's shoulder length raven black ringlets and vivid violet coloured eyes. Violet inherited the black coloured hair from her mother but the deathly white pallor she got from her dad. I wonder if Alexis will be fooled by Violet's petite frame because Violet could be pretty fierce if she wanted to. Violet's mouth hung opened for a second and her eyes turned wide.<br>"You're Alexis Silverstone! The greatest Daughter of Zeus to ever live. I mean you did all these amazing things that were nearly impossible to pull off. I don't even know how you survived that whole army of flaming…" Violet trailed off.  
>"What? Was defeating the army of flaming monkeys the only cool thing I did?"<br>"No but it was one of the weirdest things that happened." I answered.  
>Alexis looked at me out of the corner of her eye.<br>"Now I see why you would think I would like her. I usually don't like people who faun over me as if they have nothing better to do but she seems different." Alexis whispered.  
>Great she already noticed. I just hope she thinks it was just a Daughter of Hades difference and not something else.<br>"That's not why I said you would like her at all." I whispered back.  
>Alexis frowned mulling over my words.<br>"Violet what I'm asking you to do will be very dangerous and you could die."  
>She got up from the fountain and walked over to a stone wall. Violet climbed up it, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open and her legs tensed as she prepared to jump and I didn't mean jumping off of the stone wall either. She executed a perfect forward flip, followed by a one handed cartwheel, showed off with a backward flip, added a forward tumble, just to be sure an Air spin and the splits to end it all. Chaos and Alexis stared at her.<br>"A demigod takes risks. Their lives are hard and even more complicated then other peoples. Death follows them around every corner. Trouble finds you wherever you are so why not take risks because there's no point living you life in fear forever."  
>Violet jumped off of the stone wall.<br>"I'm in no matter how dangerous it is. If you're asking for my help Peace than it must be important."  
>"I guess you were right Peace. I really do like this girl." Alexis said.<br>Violet beamed. It's a good thing Alexis likes Violet because I wasn't really sure what she would think of Percy.  
>"Anyway we have to go now."<br>"Another trip into the past." Violet stated instead of asking.  
>"It's not my fault that you agreed to help me before you asked what you had to do." I pointed out.<br>"Okay." Violet sighed.  
>She turned to face Bianca.<br>"I'm going to half to leave now but we can talk later okay?" Violet said the last word timidly.  
>Bianca nodded.<br>"Go on ahead."  
>Violet let out a breath of relief.<br>"You're the best Bianca. Bye."  
>We quickly teleported to where Percy and Annabeth were in present time.<p>

(Percy)

Either the gods really, really like me or they really hate me because I can't seem to go anywhere without running into a couple. Just a few seconds ago Hermes was here and now I am visited by someone I don't like.  
>"Well it looks like the idiot's here too. Maybe we should have left him with Eris." Chaos taunted.<br>I was just about to turn around and say something but Peace beat me to it.  
>"Chaos would you please just be quiet." Peace said.<br>They were still talking while I nudged Annabeth in the ribs.  
>"Annabeth look who's here."<br>"I know I heard them and that doesn't mean I give you permission to nudge me that hard." Annabeth said.  
>"Did I hurt you?" I asked concerned.<br>Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
>"Do I look that weak to you Seaweed Brain?" She said.<br>Looking at her I wanted to say yes but I didn't dare. Her jeans had a bunch of tears in them, her shirt was covered in mud, and she had scratches all over her arms.  
>"Like I said before anybody that can piggyback a fury is fine by me." I joked.<br>"I think you mean Nobody." Annabeth smirked.  
>"If I remember right Nobody would have died if it wasn't for me."<br>"You're such a Seaweed Brain."  
>That was her way of thanking me. I think. I took her hand and we both turned around. Standing beside Chaos and Peace there were two people I didn't notice. They were both girls. One of them had waist length shiny blue black hair and intense blue eyes that looked identical to Thalia's. She was definitely a daughter of Zeus. The other girl's godly parent was harder to place. She was petite and had violet coloured eyes. She had really, really black hair as in so black I think it was as black as Chao's that were classified as corkscrew curls, at least that was what I think the Aphrodite girls were saying a few weeks ago about some girl's hair. Seriously don't ask how I even remember that. I noticed that Peace saw us and for some reason her eyes went wide. She nudged Chaos with her elbow and mouthed look. At least I think that was what she said unless she said book. A few moments of silence when by and Chaos groaned.<br>"You can't possibly be serious."  
>"See Chaos this changes everything." Peace said excitedly.<br>"I know this changes everything but the question is if it's for the better." Chaos snapped.  
>"Don't be so angry. When was the last time something like this has happened?" Peace said.<br>"Would you mind explaining what's going on?" Annabeth asked impatiently,  
>Daughter's of Athena they always have to know everything, though I wanted to find out what the Hades was going on too.<br>"Don't worry they'll explain in a second. They're always like this."  
>The girl that I guessed was a Daughter of Zeus rolled her eyes.<br>"It gets annoying after a while but you'll eventually get used to it. Just give them a moment." She said the last part with a wink.  
>I could practically feel Annabeth fuming beside me. Their really wasn't any need for the jealousy you know since we're sort of engaged. Peace shot us a smile.<br>"Sorry I should probably explain what's going on."  
>The girl who I thought was the Daughter of Zeus shot me an, I told you so smirk. I wasn't sure I liked her. She seemed kind of full of herself. Peace turned to Annabeth.<br>"Annabeth I'm assuming that you know the legend of how humans used to be."  
>Annabeth thought for a second.<br>"I'm not exactly sure that I've heard about that one." Annabeth admitted.  
>"Woah a Daughter of Athena not knowing something. Someone call Apollo to make sure she's not sick." I joked.<br>Annabeth punched me lightly, not that I felt it.  
>"Shut up Seaweed Brain." She murmered.<br>She wasn't paying attention to me right now. She was waiting for Peace to tell the story.  
>"Well there is this old legend about how humans used to have two heads, four legs, and four arms. Something happened and all the humans were split so they looked like how humans look today. I'm not sure about this part but I think it was some sort of punishment so that the person would spend their whole lives looking for their other half." Peace said.<br>"Wait shouldn't you know all about this story since you've been alive since the beginning." Annabeth mused.  
>"Well I would know all of this if somebody didn't declare a war and made each of us fall asleep for a hundred years."<br>She glared at Chaos.  
>"Hey how was I supposed to know that, that potion Gaea gave me would make us fall asleep for a hundred years?" Chaos protested.<br>Okay maybe I could start to like this guy. Maybe.  
>"Oh I don't know how about the fact that it was given to you by a goddess that got her own son to chop up her husband. And that's not even including the fact that she was asleep when she gave it to you."<br>"Oh so now you're going to pin this whole thing on me."  
>"Um guys I don't think this is the best time to argue." The girl with violet eyes said.<br>"You're right Violet what we need to do now is create a plan." Peace replied.  
>Her name was Violet. That figures.<br>"It's not safe to speak here. They can hear us. Chaos you take Violet and Alexis. I'll take Percy and Annabeth." Peace decided.  
>"You're not serious." He stated.<br>"It's the only place we won't be overheard. Now you're place or my place." She said in a final tone.  
>"It better be you're place. Mine might freak them out too much." Chaos said resigned.<br>"Wait where are you taking us?" I asked impulsively.  
>Hey I completely blame ADHD so no talking though if people didn't know me well they would probably think I was being cautious which I'm often not. Peace smiled.<br>"It's a surprise. You four will be the first Half-bloods to ever visit this place so I'd go ahead and feel lucky."  
>"Oh." I said stupidly.<br>Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled me along.  
>"Come on Seaweed Brain."<br>I took on of Peace's hands while Annabeth took the other. We pretty much knew the routine by now so nobody had to tell us to close our eyes.  
>"Okay you can open your eyes now."<br>Peace's voice was amplified like when you were in a cave or something. I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked in surprise.  
>"Wow." I found myself saying.<br>"The architecture it's…it's amazing. Percy look at all those dimensions and what do you think those columns made of? It looks like marble but you can tell by the way it shimmers that it's something completely different." Annabeth breathed.  
>Leave it to Annabeth to start talking about architecture when the world was in trouble.<br>"Wise girl I think that you have seemed to forget that I have no idea what you're talking about." I said but Annabeth didn't seem to hear me.  
>"This is amazing. I have to use some of these designs on Olympus." Annabeth said to herself.<br>Peace looked at Annabeth curiously and said.  
>"I see you have an eye for Architecture but we don't have time to discuss that right now."<br>Peace turned to face Chaos.  
>"You want to tell them?"<br>"You should have realized by now that you're more of the explaining type." Chaos said.  
>"Okay, fine. So here's the deal. Wait I should do the introductions first."<br>Peace walked over to the daughter of Zeus and said.  
>"This is Alexis Silverstone the famous Daughter of Zeus who saved the world and she was born in the time of Ancient Greece."<br>"Wait how is that even possible?" I asked.  
>"Time travel, idiot." Called out Chaos<br>I changed my mind I will never like this guy. Peace ignored Chaos and walked over to Violet.  
>"This is Violet (AN I haven't figured out a last name for her yet) and she helped us out with a important prophecy. Violet is a daughter of Hades and she was born after the second titan war."  
>I decided not to comment on this. At least I finally found out who Violet was the daughter of though. Peace walked over to Annabeth this time.<br>"This is Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena and currently rebuilding Olympus."  
>I think Annabeth blushed with pride at that comment. She was really happy that she had the honour of rebuilding Olympus. If someone asked me to do that it wouldn't be much of an offer but to Annabeth it meant a ton. This time Peace walked over to me.<br>"And this is-"  
>She got cut off by Chaos.<br>"And this is the world class idiot."  
>Peace shot Chaos a glare.<br>"Okay I know you don't like Percy but this really isn't the time." She said.  
>Peace turned back to face everyone and continued.<br>"And this is Percy Jackson the Son of Poseidon who defeated Kronos in the second titan war."  
>Peace took a deep breath.<br>"Now the explaining. Alexis, Percy, and Violet you three are the key to defeating Shadow."  
>Violet interrupted.<br>"You mean that sister you told me about a while back."  
>"Yes unfortunately. We need you three for a reason. I won't go into the details of why but from what Alexis has figured out we need to set a trap for my sister. Violet here will basically be the bait since Shadow has a soft spot for children. Now comes the part that you might not like. Annabeth do you remember how I was telling you the old legend."<br>Annabeth nodded.  
>"Well the thing is that you and Percy are the other half of each other. Does that make sense?"<br>"You mean that we were meant to be together." Annabeth stated.  
>She was taking this much better than me. I think I was hyperventilating.<br>"No not exactly. What I mean is that this is the Greek equivalent of a soul mate as in you two will never love anybody else as long as you live. You're very lucky actually since this hasn't happened for how many years. Well the point is that you guys won't be able to live without each other since you have found each other. You're like two perfect halves. Take a locket for instance. Pretend one half of it fell off. The two pieces would never be complete without each other. So now we find the piece and have Hephaestus repair it so that it will never break again. Sorry that's the best example to I can come up with so sorry if it's confusing."  
>Annabeth being the practical one started asking questions while I stood there frozen like a statue.<br>"So what does this have to do exactly with defeating Shadow?"  
>"I'm getting to that part. Since Shadow was infused with both the powers of light and dark there are three things she is always present for. The three things are births, weddings, and deaths. The big thing is that she is only fully present to special births, deaths, or weddings. Now this is the part you guys might not like. Since we can't go around killing important people and no one important in going to be born for a while we're going to have to have a fake wedding. To make sure that Shadow definitely comes we need to have a double wedding and if possible a triple wedding between really important people to get her to come. What could be more important than attending a wedding of the two saviours of Olympus? You two are already engaged so you won't mind having a fake wedding. And if that wasn't enough how about the Heroine that saved the world marrying a titan."<br>"Um little sister are you sure you haven't lost you're mind because I could call Apollo." Chaos said.  
>"I'm not you're little sister. And besides it won't be a real wedding. It'll be a trap. We can set it up so that everyone has weapons on them. I already designed the wedding dresses so that they're stylish and easy two move in. As a bonus all the accessories double as infused celestial weapons."<br>"No seriously have you lost you're mind." Chaos snapped.  
>Alexis spoke up.<br>"Actually in terms of plans it's pretty foolproof. Shadow won't really be expected to be attacked at a wedding. It's the perfect cover. Beside would it really be so bad to pretend to marry me before…before I have to die." Her tone trembled at the end.  
>Suddenly it felt like I was intruding on something. Chaos gave Alexis a soft look which I didn't think was possible for him. He walked over from the corner he was sulking in and took Alexis's hands. She looked away and I could see tears forming in her eyes. Alexis's hair fell over her face so that I could no longer see her expression.<br>"Alexis, you don't know how incredibly empty I've felt ever since the day you gave up your life to save everyone. You could have easily chosen a different path and I could have easily made it so you didn't die that day. But I didn't because if you didn't die the whole world would be in shambles right now. Everyday that went by without you here was like torture but the fates already foretold your future. They warned me that if I fell in love with you that I would suffer greatly but they were much too late because I was drawn to you ever since we first met. I will always love you but if being with you means that the whole world has to suffer, and that this whole future won't exist then there really is only one choice I can make no matter how much it hurts."  
>"How can you be so incredibly selfless?" Alexis sobbed.<br>Chaos smiled genuinely.  
>"I get it from my sister."<br>"Yes though unfortunately you're starting to rub off on me and that's not a good thing, at all." Peace said while shaking her head mock sadly.  
>"Shut up, Peace." Chaos said.<br>Oh so now he was back to his regular self. Geez this guy makes it very hard for me to decide if I like him or not.  
>"And here I thought he was heartless." I muttered to Annabeth.<br>"You've got that right Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered back.  
>"So Wise Girl since we're all confessing here would it hurt for me to say that you're the most amazing, beautiful, and smartest person in the whole world. I might have never told you this or I might have already guessed but when you got captured by Atlas I knew I had to save you even if it meant sneaking on a quest. I didn't go to save Artemis I did it to save you. Without you I would probably be dead right now and there is no one is this whole world that I would rather Marry than you."<br>"Go on." Annabeth said with a smile.  
>"Actually that's all I've got." I admitted.<br>"Well it's the thought that counts."  
>"Hey you know I couldn't have said half of what Chaos just said to save my life because that isn't the kind of person I am. You're the one that's good with words not me." I defended.<br>"It's okay Percy, you know I love you." Annabeth said while smiling.  
>"I love you too Annabeth."<br>"Okay both couples break up the love fest before I gag." Violet demanded.  
>Everyone laughed except for Chaos of course, who just looked annoyed. I wonder how people put up with him.<br>"Be careful of what you say Violet because I see a guy in your future." Peace warned.  
>Violet's eyes went wide.<br>"Seriously?" she asked.  
>"No."<br>"Now that's just cruel Peace."  
>"So let me get this straight. You want us to defeat the forces of evil by planning a wedding." I interrupted.<br>"Well if you put it that way than yeah." Peace replied.  
>"Okay that's got to be one of the weirdest things I ever heard and that's coming from the guy who flew a giant pig, eats blue food, and..."<br>"Oh come on is that the only things you can think of? Never mind don't answer that. Anyways how about the time you blew up Mt. Saint Helens or when you went missing for two whole weeks. I know how about back at our first quest everyone thought that you were part of some cult."  
>I rolled my eyes.<br>"Okay I get it Annabeth. You're still mad about what happened. I can take a hint despite popular belief but you don't need to tell the whole world all the stupid things I've done." I said.  
>"You're just lucky the whole world doesn't already know all the stupid things you've done." Annabeth chided.<br>"We need to go to camp immediately and get everything ready. First rule is no mortals not even the oracle, only warriors that are willing to fight as the audience. Second rule is that you need new weapons because the ones you currently have, Alexis excluded, will not work against Shadow." Peace interrupted.  
>"Wait does that mean that I can't use riptide because this is the only weapon that I trust."<br>I was really worried because I haven't used any other weapon since my first sword fighting lesson and I wasn't sure if I could part with riptide.  
>"I can sense your worry but there really is no need for that. You have two choices. I can either give you a weapon balanced exactly like riptide and looks exactly like riptide except for the blade or I can temporarily change the celestial bronze to the type of metal that will be effective against Shadow. It is your choice." Peace explained.<br>I sighed in relief. So I could still use riptide if I wanted to.  
>"Now we have to hurry up. We need everything ready by tomorrow. At twilight exactly would be the best time. Shadow will be strengthened at that time but so will we. Chaos and I can get everything ready with the use of our powers. What I want you four to do is come up with the most effective battle plan as possible. Violet and Percy I think Alexis and Annabeth can handle the plan of attack so you two just make sure that you know your positions well. Now Violet and Alexis this time you take my hands as we transport to camp." Peace said.<br>"Please excuse my interruption Peace but what is this camp you speak of." Alexis wondered.  
>"Oh sorry I forgot that you don't know about it. It is similar to a training base. Half-bloods go there to train and stay safe. Now we must hurry. Time is of essence." Peace explained.<br>I regrettably took Chaos's hand. If looks could kill I would have been dead just from his glare.

(Annabeth)

Everything seemed to be happening so fast. One second Percy and I are finally engaged and the next we're off to fight some other evil in the form of a wedding. We had just appeared on Half-blood hill after transporting from the palace.  
>"Okay Chaos, for you're fake best man we need Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades. If he agrees he will be a great asset to us. I will be Alexis's maid of honour in order to be close to Chaos to prepare for the trap. Violet will be Alexis's flower girl. Now I want you three to go and convince Nico to help us and try to recruit some powerful campers if possible that are willing to help. Make sure Chiron informs the camp that they may be under attack tomorrow and anyone that wants to help defend it must become an audience member." Peace instructed.<br>I shook my head in awe. I think she plans even faster than me and she doesn't even personally know the campers here.  
>"Wait before you go. Make sure you check the Ares cabin. They may not be the nicest campers but they are good at fighting. My cabin will definitely help so you don't need to ask them. Also make sure you talk to Jake Mason leader of the Hephaestus cabin I think he'll be willing to help and his cabin mates are pretty good at setting traps." I added in to the conversation.<br>Chaos nodded and took Alexis and Violet with them. Peace turned to Percy.  
>"Your friend Grover, if he agrees he'll be your best man. Since he is a lord of the Wild so he will be a great help."<br>Percy nodded.  
>"I'm pretty sure I can get him to help. He wouldn't want to miss my fake wedding after all." Percy joked.<br>I cracked a smile and Percy ran off to find Grover.  
>"Before you start giving me orders I have a few questions to ask you." I said to Peace.<br>"I suppose that's only fair." She allowed.  
>"Good because one thing I want to know is how you know so much about this camp when you've never been here before."<br>I was wondering this as soon as she started asking Chaos, Violet, and Alexis to look for people I was pretty sure she didn't know. Peace smiled.  
>"I was wondering when you would pick up on that. Being a daughter of Athena I suppose that was to be expected of you, always curious and wanting to know things even if you shouldn't. Very well I shall tell you. You have a pure heart even if you are sometimes blinded by Hubris."<br>I almost chocked on air. How could she possibly know that about me? The only person that knew was Percy and I already think that Chiron must have suspected that about me. Both of them would never tell anybody though or would they? Peace continued on.  
>"You see after you spend a few millennia being quiet and hidden away things tend to get boring. I've been watching you ever since you ran away from home. I could tell there was something special about you since the first time I saw you as a little kid and I was right. I also noticed Percy but unfortunately a lot later than I noticed you. Maybe if I saw him a bit earlier I could lend a hand and maybe some people would still be alive but that is the past and I shouldn't dwell on it. Now back to your question. I know so much about the people in this because I keep tabs on this place but your and Percy's presence has made me watch it much more carefully so most of the people you know I know. I have not been watching camp for no reason though. I've had warnings about something like this happening for a while now which is why I was watching you two just like in the past I have been watching Alexis and in the future I shall watch Violet. I've seen some of the strongest warriors at their most vulnerable. I know great heroes like Achilles inside out. It was a shame his arrogance got the better of him but that's what happens when dark forces try to corrupt the good. Everyone has a weakness Annabeth. Just like I know yours I know Percy's. Now I need both of you to fight for the sake of this Planet. Annabeth will you help me or not. I have entrusted you with information that only some know. It may not seem important but it is. Make your choice Heroine of Olympus. Will you fight on our side or not?" Peace asked.<br>This was almost too much to process. I had considered this titan to be the good one and that if there was any trouble if would come from her brother but now I could see that she was far worse than him. Chaos was shrouded in darkness. You could tell he was dangerous automatically but something about Peace made you want to trust her. The only way I could describe her was that she was like Nectar. It tastes good of course but too much of it and you burn up. You did not want to be an enemy of this titan I realized. She was dangerous, far more dangerous than Kronos. Kronos you could fight but this titan could do far, far worse than just harm you. Peace's face softened as if she read my mind or just sensed my fear.  
>"Do not fret Annabeth, if you are afraid of me need not be. The one you should be afraid of is my brother. He is Dark and I am Light. That is the way it has been for more than many a millennia. Even if the thought of hurting you crossed my mind I would not be able to bring myself to do it. If you wish not to help than you don't have too but I already sense you have known the answer since the beginning of your journeys even if you haven't heard the question until recently." Peace said.<br>"Yes. I will help."  
>I gulped not because I was afraid of what would happen to me if I said no but because of the knowledge that someone knew me better than I even knew myself.<br>"Good. Now I'm sure that you'll have no objections against Thalia being your Maid of Honour. Artemis may have objections but I will convince her to let Thalia come." She smiled.  
>"I'd like that." I replied.<br>I walked over to Thalia's tree for a second. This tree sure brings back a lot of memories.  
>"Also Annabeth, how do you feel about Elizabeth being your fake flower girl? You kind of owe her after you got Nico to dump her back at camp while you went searching for Percy. We're also lucky that she's young because Shadow does have a soft spot for kids, just make sure she can defend herself well enough and she'll be fine." Peace called out.<br>I was about to turn around and say sure but when I did Peace was already gone.

**A/N Our dear story is soon coming to end. There's probably only one chapter left but I think we can agree on the fact that this story is full of twist and turns which probably means that this story may not end the way you think it will. I'll tell you one thing though. If the other writers agree to end the story the way I want to end it then you're in for a major cliffhanger of an ending. Remember we're only talking about a sequal so you might get stuck with wondering what's going to happen. Okay I'm not that evil there might be a sequal but if no one wants to do it I'll have to write it solo so that whoever is reading this won't be saddle with an ending so absoulutely terrifying that you'll want to re-write the last chapter yourself. Like I said no reasurrances about the sequal but I will try my hardest to talk the others into it.**


End file.
